


Дружба народов

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Близится Фестиваль Молодежи и Студентов, и Макару поручают курировать проект по разработке серии плакатов о крепкой советско-китайской дружбе. Но вот незадача, Макар не учел языковые и культурные барьеры. Это история про тяжелые трудовые будни.Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.
Kudos: 1





	Дружба народов

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Бета: zabriskie_point https://ficbook.net/authors/106147
> 
> В Китае до сих пор считаются недопустимыми прикосновения между молодым человеком и девушкой. Из-за особенностей в китайском языке огромное количество очень созвучных пар слов. Например: есть курицу или заниматься проституцией.
> 
> А вот и плакат: https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499207/86548528.jpg

— А что, это будет символично...  
  
*****  
  
Леночка, секретарь, ведущий стенограмму худсобрания, тихонько вздохнула. За окном уж стемнело, а разговоры, похоже, пошли на новый виток.   
— Партия поручила нам важное задание и мы должны со всей ответственностью подойти к его выполнению. Кто поручится за их результат? Фестиваль Молодежи и Студентов близится, между прочим, время идет. Переделать, в случае если твое предложение окажется провальным, мы уже ничего не успеем, — Макар поддался вперед, для придания веса своим словам, не переставая сверлить взглядом Степана.   
— Да, да, разумеется. Но вот в чем дело, товарищ, проект совместный, а значит мы должны работать вместе с нашими китайскими коллегами, — парировал Степан, наливая себе из графина теплой воды и делая глоток.  
— Какова же их квалификация? Не лучше ли будет поручить разработку нашим надежным, проверенным товарищам художникам? Да вот хотя бы Иванову.  
— Неужто вы считаете, что в Китае нет достойных специалистов? Нехорошо так думать про наших друзей, — вода показалась Степану чуть протухшей и он тайком укоризненно взглянул на Леночку.  
— Не буду ничего говорить за чужих специалистов, но за своих я уверен. Может лучше запросить у китайских коллег правильное начертание лозунгов, а остальное сделать самим? Тем самым мы соблюдем принцип совместной работы, но будем уверены в результате, — продолжил настаивать Макар.  
Все настороженно повернулись к председателю, надеясь на то, что его решение, наконец, закончит это собрание. Даже Леночка, которая уже измаялась от беспокойства за голодного и не выгулянного пса, ждущего ее дома.  
— А что, это будет символично, — сказал председатель, который, как показалось Макару, пропустил мимо ушей все его рассуждения. — Значит так, товарищи, поступим следующим образом: свяжитесь с коллегами, объясните ситуацию, предоставьте наши лучшие образцы. И надписи, а то ведь точно напортачат. Их председатель, товарищ Ли, заверил меня в последнем разговоре, что готов освободить своих лучших специалистов из любой сферы, если нам потребуется. Вот и используем это обещание для проекта. Леночка, запросите переводчика и напишите распоряжение на Иванова, пусть при необходимости поможет. Куратором назначаю Макара.  
  
*****  
  
— Итак, серия посвящена дружбе двух великих народов. Переведи, — скомандовал Макар Павлику, переводчику, выделенному для него институтом востоковедения.  
Он подумал, что все вышло самым лучшим образом: эскизы будущих плакатов набросал прославленный мастер своего дела, товарищ Иванов. Китайским братьям оставалось только перерисовать их начисто, добавить лозунги и напечатать тираж. Совместная работа с гарантированным результатом. Как выражалась Макарова бабка, родившаяся и прожившая всю жизнь в Оренбургской губернии... тьфу ты! В Оренбургской области, конечно же! Так вот, говаривала она: «И волки сыты и овцы целы».  
Павлик что-то смешно защебетал, китайцы усиленно начали кивать в ответ.  
Павлик был простым аспирантом, но китайских товарищей повидал и даже умудрялся с ними коммуницировать, за что получил должность переводчика.  
— Готово? — уточнил Макар, когда Павлик замолчал. — Продолжаем. Плакаты должны символизировать победу коммунистического будущего. Мир приветствует расширение власти народов и ее возвышение над капитализмом и феодальными пережитками прошлого. Переведите, товарищ.  
Павлик снова взял слово. Сидящие напротив китайцы продолжали кивать и улыбаться. Вроде бы все шло хорошо. Макар еще долго распинался о грандиозных планах, о величии братской дружбы, призывал не переживать, что начало такое скромное. Скоро все изменится: актеры из обеих стран поедут друг к другу на гастроли и будут нести культуру и просвещение, лучшие экспонаты музеев повезут по городам и селам. Объединенные заводы, вырастут в приграничных областях, а на самой границе распустятся фруктовые сады. В общем, рисовал исключительное в своей привлекательности будущее. И начало этому всему положит серия плакатов.  
Китайские товарищи воодушевленно слушали и со всем соглашались, только иногда осторожно переглядывались, но это не смущало Макара. Один из них, точно не товарищ председатель, того Макар узнавал по полосатому галстуку, взял слово и затараторил на своем смешном птичьем языке.  
— Что они сказали? — спросил Макар у Павлика.  
— Что-то про куриц. Наверное про птицефабрику. Точно, так и есть.  
— Что ж, достойный сюжет, одобряю, — Макар кивнул и поднял большой палец вверх, надеясь, что китайские товарищи поймут этот простой интернациональный жест.  
— И про финики, — добавил Павлик.  
— У них растут финики? — удивился Макар. Он всегда думал, что финики это пальмы, но раз товарищи обещают финики, то так тому и быть, им лучше знать что у них растет. — Раз так, переведи товарищам, что минпрод будет рад поставкам фиников.  
  
*****  
  
И никто не заметил смятение в китайских рядах.  
— Председатель Ли, мы поняли задачу. Она необычная, но мы сделаем все возможное, — произнес его первый заместитель, когда все члены дружеской делегации покинули зал.  
— Выполняйте.  
— Но вам не показалось, что они имели ввиду что-то другое? Их переводчик говорит на редком диалекте, — высказал сомнения мастер Чан.  
— Есть техническое задание, мастер Чан, не будем с ним спорить, — председатель Ли указал на оставленные эскизы, разложенные по столу. — Если для финансовой помощи с их стороны нужно нарисовать пару плакатов сомнительного содержания, мы сделаем. Помните, тот кто ступает мягко, далеко продвинется на своем пути. В конце концов, кто знает, что у этих обезьян считается нормальным. Но кое-что мы должны будем изменить. Иначе изображения будут слишком неприличными.  
— Да, да, вы как всегда правы, председатель Ли, — одновременно загомонили присутствующие.  
— Будет вам, — отмахнулся председатель Ли.  
— Разве можно вот так касаться девушки, как нарисовано на эскизах? Неслыханное распутство, — возмутился мастер Чан, почувствовав, что его позиция совпадает с мнением председателя Ли.  
— Именно! Мастер Чан совершенно прав, мы должны чтить традиции, — подхватили остальные.  
— Ну что вы!  
— Мы должны остаться в рамках приличий но сохранить посыл, — подытожил председатель Ли. — Все свободны.   
  
****  
  
Правительственная «чайка» уверенно скользила по улицам столицы. Председатель с замами ехал на открытие долгожданного Фестиваля Молодежи и Студентов, организованного совместно с их новыми коммунистическими друзьями.   
— Что это там? — спросил председатель, выворачивая голову назад.  
— Где?  
— Что?  
Одновременно отозвались замы.  
— Вон там плакат висел. Что там было?  
— Я не заметил, — сказал Макар, — товарищ председатель, может быть вернуться?  
— Не хотелось бы, можем опоздать, — возразил Степан.  
— Ладно, на обратном пути посмотрим, — нехотя согласился председатель и скомандовал, притормозившему водителю:   
— Едем дальше, Костя.  
Все вернулись мыслями к предстоящей церемонии, но ненадолго.   
Теперь плакат заметил Макар. Сердце в его груди екнуло и пропустило удар, в голове с ураганной скоростью пронеслись картинки, накрепко запечатленные в памяти: вот он беседует с товарищем Ивановым, объясняет ему основные моменты, вот с удовлетворением рассматривает эскизы, вот китайские братья внимательно слушают и соглашаются, финики даже предлагают. Он-то думал, что все предусмотрел, подстраховался, но проклятые узкоглазые все сделали по-своему.  
Макар зажмурился, перебирая варианты своего несчастливого будущего. Тюрьма с конфискацией? Колония-поселение с исправительными работами на лесозаготовках? Может быть, расстрел? Расстрел, пожалуй, будет самым гуманным.  
Кроме Макара никто не заметил плакат, но он прекрасно понимал, что отсрочка будет короткой: час, быть может два.   
— Кажется, я тоже заметил что-то странное, — сказал Степан и от его слов Макара бросило в пот.   
Ему грозил не только расстрел, но и вечные насмешки со стороны этого подхалима!  
— Не будем отвлекаться, мы уже подъезжаем. Отложим на потом, — прочистив горло сказал председатель.  
Но отложить не удалось.   
По мнению Макара, более неудачно остановить машину было невозможно. Прямо напротив дверей висел злополучный плакат.  
Макар закусил губу, Степан пораженно молчал и только у председателя нашлась пара звуков:  
— Хм...  
— А... Макар, так и было задумано? — через некоторое время спросил Степан.   
Пораженный до глубины души председатель достал из кармана носовой платок и промакнул лоб.  
— Я не виноват! Это все китайцы! Это все они!   
Макар размахнулся и запустил портфелем прямо в нарисованного юношу азиатской наружности, нежно приобнявшего другого, уже славянина. Они держались за руки и стоя на фоне плодового сада.  
— Даже с финиками обманули, — сползая спиной по нагретому боку чайки, прорыдал Макар.


End file.
